


hot off the internet

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [50]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your girlfriend is blogging about us again,” Diggle informs her with a little smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot off the internet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuusuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuusuke/gifts).



“Your girlfriend is blogging about us again,” Diggle informs her with a little smirk. 

“She's not my girlfriend.” Felicity types in the url quickly, adding, “How did you already know that?” 

Diggle chuckles, sliding his phone back in his pocket. “Because I subscribed to her blog weeks ago. She's theorizing about the Arrow having a team.” 

Felicity skims the post, cursing under her breath- of course she fell for the pretty ones that were way too smart and could land her in jail. 

“Maybe you should tell her,” he says, and Felicity spins her chair around to give him the full effect of her eyebrow raise. 

“ _No_.” 

“Why not?”

“That's date three information at the earliest, and we haven't even been on a date one.” Felicity says, words coming out more petulant than she intends. 

“Maybe you should ask her out,” Diggle says, slipping his coat on, “I have to meet up with Lyla. Think how much she might enjoy a wedding.” 

Felicity chokes, and John adds with a wide grin, “To come to my wedding Felicity.” 

“You did that on purpose,” she accuses, and spins back around to her desktop. The numbers mesh together though, and all she can think about is how pretty Iris would look in a white gown. With a muttered, _manipulative ass_ , Felicity decides to call Iris.


End file.
